


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin A Kingsman’s Steps To Safe Breaking

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [42]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Arguements, Fluff, M/M, old vs new, safe cracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're still taking prompts, I'd love to see a scene in which Harry and Eggsy are working together and have totally different approaches for solving the same problem - Harry solves it with a typical spy-method, as it'd be taught in HQ - gadgets, weapons, the likes, Eggsy uses more of a street wise and maybe a bit more blunt approach - and their reaction(s) to each others ways. (Along the lines of hacking the code of a safe versus flirting his way to the passcode or something similar) Thanks!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin A Kingsman’s Steps To Safe Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> For schnattergans on Tumblr

**A Kingsman’s Steps To Safe Breaking**

**_Step One: Inflitration_ **

Harry and Eggsy, both in black tactical outfits, stared up at the wall that presented the first obstacle. Probably a good twenty foot wall. Harry sighed gently as he looked around, “Looks like over is our best shot.”

“Over it is.” Agreed Eggsy.

Harry hummed and took aim at the top of the wall with his watch, turning the face gently until there was a compressed hiss and pop! A small dart with a thin wire sailed through the air and embedded itself into the wall a few inches shy of the top. “Once I’m up you can–” 

The rest of Harry’s words were lost to Eggsy, who was already halfway into a short tree. The wall near the tree was unlike the rest…it seemed whoever built the wall didn’t want to disturb the tree’s growth, building a groove around it. It was just enough of a groove for Eggsy to shimmy, jump, and all but climb his way to the top in a matter of moments.

Moments that Harry watched the lad as he used a small winch on his belt to help his own assent. He was greeted by Eggsy at the top of the wall, waiting to offer him a hand up. “Hurry up, old man.”

Harry scowled…

**_Step Two: Dealing With The Guards_ **

Eggsy lead the way across the yard, crouch running until they reached the relative cover a the shrubs just next to the manor. Shrubs not so far off the path of the guard detail that was patrolling the lawn.

“There’s only one of them, I got this!” Eggsy whispered.

“Eggsy!” Harry hissed, but it was too late, the lad was bolting from their cover and tackling the solitary watchman. Eggsy’s brash attack from behind might have worked…if there wasn’t another patrol right on the heels of the first.

The young man felt a gun barrel pressed to the back of his head as he held his first unsuspecting target in a choke hold. “Let him go…” Was all the warning Eggsy was going to get. “Hands on your head.”

Reluctantly, Eggsy slowly began to do as he was told. Better caught than dead, right? The gasping guard under him wormed his way to his feet, rubbing at his throat and grumbling a thanks. But their victory was short lived. Neither noticing Harry Hart creeping closer while all eyes were on Eggsy. With practiced ease, he pressed his signet ring to one’s neck and then the other, sending both guards down beside Eggsy without so much as a peep.

Harry tried his best not to smirk at Eggsy’s clear embarrassment. “Slow down, young man.”

**_Step Three: Open The Safe_ **

Eggsy propped open a window and they found their way inside to the very large and obvious safe door. “Right, what’s the code?” Harry asked softly.

Eggsy frowned, “I don’t know.”

“You were supposed to find it out!”

“I thought you were!”

Silence a moment, then soft groans as both looked at the impossibly complex keypad that clearly held the combination to open said safe before them. Harry rubbed his eyes and murmured something about how Merlin would come in handy.

Eggsy huffed and turned away as if to wander off. Harry pulled a small case from his pouches, unfolding a few small wires and unscrewing the access panel for the keypad. He pulled out a few wires and fed them into the small device he held, tapping away a buttons and humming as he tried various wire combinations.

“Ain’t gonna get it with that.” Eggsy murmured from somewhere behind him.

“We’ll see.”

“Ain’t gonna.” Eggsy approached and dangled a small pad of paper with a near gibberish sixteen digit code was crudely scrawled. Harry frowned.

“How…?”

Eggsy shrugged as he started to enter the code in, “People always write a password down, bruv.” Eggsy paused, “You, uh, learn that pretty quick casing places.”

Harry say back to watch the code be entered and accepted. Shaking his head and smiling, “It seems an old dog needs to learn some new tricks…”

“I can arrange that…” Eggsy smiled smoothly and winked as he spun the crank to open the safe..


End file.
